Store
The Store (known simply as Shop) is a in-game market where the player can purchase several stuff with Tank Coins, including weapon packs, Deluxe signature, Tank skins, Map packs, map editor and themes. You can also see and edit your profile in the Shop section. Deluxe Here you can purchase the Deluxe Membership. Deluxe members gets twice as much XP per match, access to 20 Deluxe weapons, a Deluxe Emblem and 3 Deluxe Tanks. They also can play the game without any ads and have access to Early Access of Beta content and updates. Weapons: [ Burst-Fire | Artillery | Super-Splitter | Super-Breaker | Magnets | River | Ghost Bomb | O Attack | Sinkhole | Flying V | Chicken-Fling | Bounder | Blossom | Flattener | BigBoomerang | Sprinkler | Groller | Back-Groller | StarFire | MegaBuilder ] Weapons On this tab, the player can purchase any of the 11 Weapon packs (2 Retro, 9 Brand-New) or pruchase additional Weapon Tokens to instantly upgrade any weapon to level 5. Each pack costs 80 Tank Coins, but the Retro Ones cost 120 instead, and include 20 weapons instead of 10. Retro Weapon Pack 1: [ Cat | Double-Bounsplode | AC-130 | Floaters | Slammer | DJ Bomb | Tricky Box | Corkscrew | Crazy-Nade | Lightning | Counter | Spliger | Instant Replay | Gravster | Needler | Minions | Tri-Nade | Bullseye | Chunker | Satellite ] Retro Weapon Pack 2: [ Holy Grenade | Sticky Trio | Driller | TwentyFive-Ball | Wobbler | Hexagon | EE Bomb | Rainbow | Proximity Shot | FastForward | Gatling Gun | Mini-Tank | Moon Ball | Phantom | Kittens | Wild One | Magic Shower | Plasma Grenade | Throwing Star | Laser ] Weapon Pack 1: [ Chopper | Mac-and-Cheese | BreakerChain | Fiesta | Hail | Fortress | Skipper | Penetrator | Snowball | SuperCat ] Weapon Pack 2: [ Volcano | Torpedo | Blob | SplitterChain | Chancer | Payload | Waterworks | Snowstorm | Triple-Jumper | Yin Yang ] Weapon Pack 3: [ Mad Birds | Sphagetti | Bounstrike | Sticky Rain | Seagulls | Bouquet | MiniNades | Ghostlets | LightStrike | Hoppers ] Weapon Pack 4: [ Mini-Turret | Tunnel Strike | Sunburst | Beacon | Bowler | Zits | Pinger | Spreader | Funnel | Cats and Dogs ] Weapon Pack 5: [ SmartSnipe | Crazy Cluster | Strobie | CandyCorn | HellFire | GoofBall | Popcorn | Dead Riser | Blunderbuss | TurretMob ] Weapon Pack 6: [ Grenade Storm | Mine Layer | Rampage | MegaRainbow | Attractoids | Spiker | ShockShell | Anvil | Sweeper | Fighter Jet ] Weapon Pack 7: [ Lights Out | Black Hole | Tic-Tac-Toe | Skeet | Tangenital-Fire | Drill Bits | Shrapnel | Deceiver | F-Bomb | Kamikaze ] Weapon Pack 8: [ Bee Hive | SuperBall | Carpet Bomb | Spotter | Water Balloons | Spaz | Battering Rams | Synclets | Orbitals | Saw Blade ] Weapon Pack 9: [ Sunflower | Pinpoint | Skeleton | God Rays | Hidden Blade | Quicksand | Jammer | 3D-Bomb | Fat Stacks | Jackpot ] Maps Here you can build up to 4 Map packs, 4 Different color schemes or the Map Editor. Every Map pack has 10 maps and cost 30 Coins. The Themes cost 15 Tokens each. You can also purchase the Custom Map for 80 Coins and allows you to create and use your own maps on your game room. The custom map can be customized as many times as you desire. Tanks This section lets you purchase special Tank Skins and Tank Upgrade Tokens, wich are used to improve the Fuel, Traction, Armor and Luck attributes of your tank. Every Tank Skin costs 20 Tank Coins. You can also buy Chrome and Gold Rims (500 and 2,000 Tank Coins respectively.) Items Special tab to buy extra Shields, Supplies, Jetpacks or Tracer powerups, 3 Tank Coins each item. Perks The final tab of the Store. Here you can purchase two handy upgrades to spruce up your tank and give them unique abilities.